Waluigi's Waatastic Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi gets inspired to take on Bowser Jr.'s new challenge, and he'll do whatever it takes to reach Midnight Metropolis before anyone else. Can he manage to succeed?


**Waluigi's Waatastic Adventure**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I wanted to do yet another Waluigi adventure. But, since it is the beginning of the year, as well as the beginning of a new decade still, I might as well cram out my best. After all, you never know when you have a hit on your hands. And plus, I wanted to do this idea from the get-go. So ladies and gentlemen, enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day on the planet Earth. The sky was bright blue, there were no clouds and sight, the sun was rightfully bright and energetic... needless to say, the peaceful, grassy meadows below that were located on the westernmost point of the continent were home to the friendly, peace-loving penguins, all who communicated greatly in their humble little village. Waluigi, the only outsider living in the village, decided that today, a beautiful Friday, would be a perfect day for another wonderful walk in the Meadow Meadows. Waving goodbye to his fellow penguin townsfolk, Waluigi headed eastbound as he walked along the straight dirt path. Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing except... **BAM!!!**

"WAA!!" Waluigi screamed as he was knocked into the ground from a slam. The item that ricocheted into him turned out to be a green, spiky Koopa Troopa shell... a spiky Koopa shell that belonged to none over than... "Bowser Junior!? What do you think you're doing here!?"

Bowser Jr. muttered as he emerged from the shell, dusting himself off as he shook his head, to see an angry Waluigi on the ground. He chuckled as he pointed at Waluigi. "Heh heh! Wouldn't you like to know, tall, skinny, and gruesome? I'm here to spread the word?"

Waluigi gave Bowser Jr. a bizarre look as he stood up, tilting his head sideways. "Spread the word? For what?"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he placed his hands firmly on his reptilian hips. "Spread the word for the new contest I'm holding, stupid!" He then turned towards the south and pointed towards the southern direction, where the sun was shining the most. "Just miles south from here is the Midnight Metropolis, of which houses the Astronautical Amusement Park! There, on the highest platform, am I going to give out the ultimate prize, of which will be determined to the winner, of which will be of their choosing!"

Waluigi rubbed his hands together with glee as he chuckled to himself. "Ultimate prize, eh...?" He immediately thought up of several golden artifacts, as well as jewelry, eggplants, tennis equipment, and wrecking equipment. He laughed as he patted Bowser Jr. on the head, asking, "So, shorty, how do I get there?"

Bowser Jr. pushed Waluigi's left hand off his head as he sneered. "Peh! All you have to do is head straight for Midnight Metropolis! It's that simple!" He then turned around, laughing as he finished, "And now, I'm off, to continue spreading the news!" And with that, Bowser Jr. retreated back into his shell, ricocheting away.

Waluigi clenched both of his fists with determination as he looked up, and proclaimed loudly, "I'm going to head straight to the Midnight Metropolis, of which from there I will head to the Astronautical Amusement Park, and win that ultimate prize!" He laughed as he began walking eastward, until he was hugged from behind by a quirky penguin fanboy. "Agh! Not another one!"

The penguin fanboy, who was wearing goggles on his head as well as having a red-yellow-and-purple scarf on him, turned out to be Pegg The Penguin, one of Waluigi's biggest fanboys. "Oh, Waluigi! I overheard what Bowser Jr. said from a mile behind! Can I please come with you, can I can I can I can I?" He then transformed his face into a puppy eyes look. "_Please_?"

Waluigi groaned as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled Pegg off of him, sighing, "Ugh, fine. But you better help me out with this."

"YAY!!!" Pegg screamed with joy as he jumped up and down in glee, with Waluigi moaning as he started running as fast as he could. Pegg noticed, and he ran right after Waluigi. And thus, another adventure began for our heroes...


End file.
